Central and Eastern European countries have severe environmental problems, most of which stem from poor practices in the pre-transformation era, that seriously affect human health. These nations are struggling to address the impacts, but lack adequate scientific resources, training, technology and policy. The overall goal of this conference is to share knowledge and expertise on the underlying interrelation of human health and environmental exposures by bringing together international experts to present advances in the field of environmental sciences, engineering, and technology and health sciences. It will build upon the synergy between US and Eastern and Central European Scientists that was developed in previous conferences in Cluj Napoca (2008), Bratislava (2006), and Prague (2004). We anticipate that this effort will increase the expertise in the region, train a new generation of scientists, and foster opportunities for new collaborations. We have received a very positive response from researchers from the United States and other Countries who have expressed their support for the conference and pledged involvement in organizing the meeting, soliciting the participation of other researchers, and actively participating in the meeting itself. Among those experts are: Eugen Gurzau (Babes Bolyai University, Romania), David Carpenter (Institute for Health and the Environment, University of Albany, SUNY, USA), Anthony Szema (Stony Brook University, School of Medicine, USA), Stephania Cormier (University of Tennessee Health Science Center, USA), Tony Fletcher (Public Health England & London School of Hygiene and Tropical Medicine, UK), Souhail R. Al-Abed (US EPA), Barry Dellinger (Chemistry Department, Louisiana State University, USA), Radim Sram (Institute of Experimental Medicine AS, Czech Republic). As a product of this conference we are planning to publish conference presentations in the special issue of Central European Journal of Occupational and Environmental Medicine. These proceedings can then be used as an instructional material for the environmental problems and solutions in the region.